1. Field
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to simulation of bucket testing.
2. Information
Data processing tools and techniques continue to improve. Information in the form of data is continually being generated or otherwise identified, collected, stored, shared, and analyzed. Databases and other like data repositories are common place, as are related communication networks and computing resources that provide access to such information.
The Internet is ubiquitous; the World Wide Web provided by the Internet continues to grow with new information seemingly being added every second. To provide access to such information, tools and services are often provided, which allow for the copious amounts of information to be searched through in an efficient manner. For example, service providers may allow for users to search the World Wide Web or other like networks using search engines. Similar tools or services may allow for one or more databases or other like data repositories to be searched.
With so much information being available, there is a continuing need for methods and systems that allow for pertinent information to be analyzed in an efficient manner. For example, when conducting studies to determine the impact of a particular product or feature, such as the impact on users of the Internet, an A/B bucket test may be conducted. Such an A/B bucket test may involve showing a random group of users one version of the feature and comparing that group's long term performance with a control group that did not see this feature. However, it is not always possible to foresee the right bucket tests to run. Furthermore, it is not always possible to conduct such an A/B bucket test in a controlled way. Additionally, it is not always possible to conduct such an A/B bucket test retroactively to determine the effect of a feature on users by comparing users who used the feature against ones who didn't.
Reference is made in the following detailed description to the accompanying drawings, which form a part hereof, wherein like numerals may designate like parts throughout to indicate corresponding or analogous elements. It will be appreciated that for simplicity and/or clarity of illustration, elements illustrated in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, it is to be understood that other embodiments may be utilized and structural and/or logical changes may be made without departing from the scope of claimed subject matter. It should also be noted that directions and references, for example, up, down, top, bottom, and so on, may be used to facilitate the discussion of the drawings and are not intended to restrict the application of claimed subject matter. Therefore, the following detailed description is not to be taken in a limiting sense and the scope of claimed subject matter defined by the appended claims and their equivalents.